Clarity
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: There's nothing more crystal than clarity. Let's wake up and open our eyes to our own revelations. Golden Pair.


**Title:** Clarity

**Genre:** Spiritual, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**A/N:** Not really sure where this came from. I just started typing this morning and thought it would be okay. I like the idea of having to fall or fly, because your life is based around the decisions you make.

**Summary:** Golden Pair. There's nothing more crystal than clarity. Let's wake up and open our eyes to our own revelations.

* * *

"Oishi?"

There was no reply as the redhead tip toed through the darkness.

"Mou~ Oishi?" He asked again, calling out softly into the darkened surroundings. Still no reply.

The acrobat whimpered and placed his hand on what he guessed was the wall, it was too dark to tell even with his eyesight, and walked along the corridor.

The entire building was silent, save for the thunder outside that rattled the windows, and not a thing was stirring.

The doors were all shut, they looked as though they hadn't been opened in some time.

This place was odd, empty, it made his heart beat loudly in his ears as he walked down the length, scared to walk past each one as horrific thoughts passed through his mind, making him whimper again.

It hurt, this empty feeling around him, closing in yet running away, it was too hard to explain but it scared him to the core of his body.

"O-Oishi....dou desu ka?" He whispered, eyeing the door he walked by warily.

There was nothing behind those doors, they were all empty; empty of furniture, empty of life.

Yet he could feel an ominous presence, an unyielding fear for every step.

It was like the feeling after watching a horror film; you know there is nothing in the room yet you feel as though there is. It could be the feeling of someone watching you, the feeling of having to run because something's behind you, or in this case; the fear of what's behind those doors, the emptiness that hides contempt but not the aura.

Eiji didn't stop walking because the fear of stopping was too strong, he held his hands tight to his chest and looked ahead, his peripheral vision never leaving the doors as he looked ahead at the never ending hallway.

He could turn back, head back to the room in which he had started and run from the house, but that would mean giving up this progress, that would mean having to run with every fiber of his being with the thought of something closing in...his only choice was to keep walking, he couldn't back away...this was important, somehow.

Outside the window at the far end of the hexed hall lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the grey hallway, looking as though out of a black and white movie.

Eiji moved quicker, racing his way down the hall, seeing it only continuing without stopping. He could hear his breath echoing of the walls, his heartbeat growing louder and suddenly everything shattered.

The world gave way and he stood at the precipice of it, nothing but a sheer drop below into black abyss as the floor crumbled.

Eiji staggered backwards, arms out to the side as he tried to keep balance, his eyes wider than ever as he looked down in fear and shock as the hallway behind began to warp and change.

The scene seemed to move faster, everything was happening at once, yet, at the same time in slow motion. He knew there was only one thing he could do as the length of the hall grew short, disappearing into the void, and so he jumped.

Off the edge, he took that life changing leap, with the knowledge that he would fall down into those depths as he did. Down into the darkness and unknown.

But he wasn't falling, it was as if he was flying, or rather, being carried.

Yes, he was being carried through the air, cradled in the support of what felt like arms until oddly the world split in two.

A blinding light shone through the crack, making him flinch and draw back, burying his head into the dark as the light invaded his eyes and he was no longer staring into heavy black.

Not black...blue. He blinked, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes before blinking again.

He was facing something oddly bright blue, and slightly patterned. Eiji shifted, still feeling that safe hold as he looked up, making sense of the new surroundings before it hit him.

These weren't new surroundings; this wasn't a new world or new horror waiting for him.

This was the blue of a shirt he had seen many times before, a blue shirt he had spent a long time deliberating over, and that meant that the body inside the shirt was also someone familiar, someone he could trust...he could love.

The red head blinked once again and tilted his head up, his ocean blue eyes scanning until they connected with open emeralds, then down again to see a sleepy smile.

"O....Oishi," Eiji mouthed in awe.

It all made sense...everything made sense now. The clarity was sending him speechless as the other man, no longer the boy he met at middle school, smiled down at him and pulled him closer, looking concerned.

"O-Oishi!" Eiji cried, before pouncing on him with all the strength he had. "It was horrible! Everything was grey and dark and, and, and there was this cliff and oh! All those doors, and I fell Oishi~ right of the edge and and...."

He paused for breath, noticing he had baffled the other beyond any comprehension so early in the morning, and sighed. Smiling softly he calmed down, eyes softening along with it before he spoke.

"...and I have an answer for your question," he told quietly, leaning down to offer one small, sweet kiss. "Yes, I will."

* * *

For those who didn't quite get it. Eiji was having trouble making a very important decision. It got to the point that it had invaded his subconscious and that had affected his dreams.

His dream helped him to finally take that life changing step and make his choice.

The feeling of continuously running from your fears is horrific, but you will come to a point where there is a decision to make.

Whether you choose to move forward or not is up to you. But would you rather take that leap of faith, or stay inside that decaying building of uncertainty and fear?


End file.
